December 2003, Oh What Night
by Squeaks
Summary: Draco heads to the club with the boys planning on having a great time. He never thought he'd meet the best woman of his life. But who is she? More Explanation inside. One chapter only.


1Disclaimer: Umm don't shoot me for writing a story that I thought of in the shower...The song is owned by whoever wrote it and sang it. I'm not even claiming it's mine.

A/N: This is just a one shot fic based on the song December 1963, Oh What a Night by the Four Seasons. In it Draco is 23 and the girl in it is 22. I hope you guys really enjoy it. It has really graphic stuff in it so I'd suggest not reading it if you're young. It's rated R for a reason kiddos.

December 2003, Oh What a Night

"Hello?" Draco hurriedly spoke into the phone.

"Drake, man, what's up?" Blaise's voice asked.

"Nothin' really. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to call and ask how your plan worked," Blaise explained. "None of us saw you last night. Did you find a girl?"

At Blaise's words Draco's mind returned to the image of an auburn haired girl in a green dress.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted into the phone. "Stop lapsing on me man!"

"Sorry, Blaise," Draco apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you found a girl last night."

"Yeah," Draco spoke, "yeah I did."

X

Previous night…

"All right boys! Let's go get drunk and find some sexy ladies to spend the evening with!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he entered the London club followed by his old school friends.

Glancing around the club dance floor from the balcony Draco took in all the excitement. Down below on the lower level it seemed as if a million people were doing what they did best with the music beat. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the music blaring from the speakers. _It's great to be home, _he thought.

"It seems this joint has gotten even more posh than before, eh Drake?" Blaise Zabini asked from Draco's left.

"Aye, that it has, Blaise," Draco agreed with a curt nod. "Drinks?" Draco asked the men behind him.

"Drinks would be bitchin', Malfoy," Crabbe replied.

"I swear, Crabbe," Draco sneered. "You just keep getting smarter and smarter."

The rest in the group snickered as they followed their leader over to the bar. "Beers all around," Draco said to the bartender. He turned to address the guys, "The first is on me, fellas, what you wanna drink the rest of the night however, is up to you." He grabbed the beer extended to him. "Let's hit it, Blaise."

"So, what's your plan tonight, Drake?" Blaise asked Malfoy as they walked around the balcony of the club. Blaise was the only one who could call Malfoy Drake and not get himself cursed to bits.

"I want to find myself a pretty honey to grind _all_ night long," Draco replied with an evil grin.

"So, in other words the usual?" Blaise cockily replied.

"That it will be, Zabini, that it will be," Draco answered taking a swig of his beer. "New plan of action though."

"Really? How do you plan on following through?"

"I'm not going to go down onto the floor looking for the girl who's got the best moves. I'm just going to sit down in those seats," Draco gestured to the sofa and table a few feet away. "And look for any pretty lasses that come through that door. I'm then going to stalk with these two eyes of mine, see if she's prime and when the moments right...strike."

"Ah, the predator and the prey," Blaise nodded as they slumped onto the sofa. He set his beer on the table in front of him. "Not a new concept, but certainly new for you. Are you sure you've got the patience for the right girl?"

"If I have to, I will wait all night," Draco smirked.

The two friends sat side by side on the couch through many songs; Zabini with his eyes on the dance floor, Draco with his eyes on the door.

"Dude," Blaise spoke over the music, "I admire your decision, and I must say best of luck to you. Since I'm going down there and having my way with that sexy woman," Blaise pointed down onto the dance floor, to the side there was skinny but busty black haired girl getting her groove on in her little red dress.

Draco laughed, "Enjoy your feast, my man," Draco slapped Blaise's palm as Blaise rose to go get his prey.

Within the hour, Blaise most likely would be enjoying is feast. Quite like Draco, women seemed to be more than willing to partake in the Slytherin hunk. But who wouldn't? Blaise Zabini was a major hottie. No one ever would have guessed that the stringy boy from Hogwarts was the completely toned guy enjoying his evening in the bar. Over time Blaise filled out his 6'1" frame naturally, the only unnatural thing about him were the blonde highlights that tipped ends of his brown hair.

Slowly Draco turned his eyes back to the door, intent on finding his prey. 3 drinks later Malfoy was about to give up and just find some girl on the dance floor when his quarry stepped inside from the cold December air. "Gorgeous," Malfoy whispered as his eyes roamed up her long, lean legs. When his ogling eyes reached the face of his illustrious prey his mouth dropped to the floor. The woman was absolutely stunning and she moved like a model. It took all of Draco's self control to not run up to her side and touch her perfect body. _Wait!_ Draco reminded his body. Y_ou have to wait! The moment needs to be perfect. _Draco's eyes followed her movements exactly as she headed to the bar. The two girls that she came in with barely registered in his mind at all. Draco studied her lips as she laughed and spoke with her friends. Finally the trio headed down the stairs to the dance floor, the moment Draco had been waiting for had come. As soon as the girls' feet touched the dance floor they were bombarded by the typical sleazes at the club. Draco watched as his target moved out onto the dance floor with a greasy scuzz. The dance moves of the sleaze looked paltry next to his partner's fluid movements. Draco stared as song after song she moved from one partner to the next. As the song ended Draco new it was time.

Slowly Draco pulled himself out of the sofa and towards the stairs. His eyes never left her body as he descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw that she was dancing with a new guy. _Not for long,_ Draco thought. His eyes studied her for a bit. Her auburn hair was loose, flowing down her open back and resting just above the swell of her butt. The emerald dress that she wore shimmered and shined under the dance lights. Her body looked even more perfect than before. Decidedly Draco made his way over to her and the guy standing beside her. As he neared them he listened to their conversation.

"I'm actually studying law at Cambridge," the guy was explaining. "My buddies and I just came to London for a night out on the town. What do you do?"

"I'm a writer," the girl replied.

"Oh, really? What type?

"I write for a newspaper," she answered.

"What newspaper?"

"Just a little London newspaper, you've probably never heard of it."

"Try me," her partner spoke.

"The Daily Prophet," she answered, shocking Draco. _What? _Draco wondered. _There is no way that she's a witch. I would have definitely known her before if she was a witch._

"You're right," the guy laughed, "I've never heard of that."

"See," the girl laughed with him. "I told you."

_The time is now,_ Draco spoke to himself. Slowly Draco closed in the space between him and his prey. As he neared her he placed his arm around her tiny and waist and turned her towards him. "Never," Draco spoke to her, "have I ever met a more charming witch." Draco smirked as her eyes widened when he finished his sentence.

"Excuse me," Cambridge law spoke out, "I do believe the lady and I were talking. If you don't mind?"

"No," Draco spoke to him. "I don't mind." Draco started to walk away with his arm still around his quarry's waist, leading her away. When they had moved far enough away from the Cambridge guy Draco stopped and turned to face her. "I never imagined that I'd meet a witch here tonight," Draco spoke.

"I never thought I'd meet a wizard," she replied, her voice music to Draco's ears. "But you didn't know I was a witch at first, did you?"

"No," Draco replied honestly. "I didn't. But it's definitely an added bonus."

"Is it now?" the witch smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco spoke, bestowing a smile of his own. "I'm going to be honest with you, I've been watching you all night and from far away that dress didn't give you nearly enough justice."

"Is that so?" she asked. "Did you like what you saw anyway?"

"You could definitely say that," Draco replied. "Let's go dance."

"You read my mind," the witch spoke as she followed him to the center of the dance floor.

She may have been a good dancer while Draco was watching her, but as her body moved against Draco's he was close to saying she was perfect.

"What do you write about?" Draco asked as their bodies moved together.

"I have an opinion column," she replied as her body moved to the music.

"Are you new to the London area?" Draco asked.

"Why do you ask that?" the witch asked in return.

"Because, I'd definitely remember if I'd met you before. I know all the witches and wizards in London."

"Do you now?" she turned so that her back was to Draco. "And how do you know them all?"

"Its part of my job to," Draco answered, enjoying the feel of her body rubbing against his.

"What's your job?" she asked.

"I'm an auror," Draco replied.

"Ooo, dangerous," she answered, "and sexy." She turned back to face him. "You're partly right."

"About what?" Draco questioned.

"You don't know me," she replied. "I've been on the continent for the past 5 years. But I grew up in this area."

"Interesting," Draco spoke. "Where on the continent were you?"

"Spain," she answered. "I was working as an ambassador of sorts."

"Very interesting," Draco replied. "I take it you went to all the clubs while in Spain?"

"How else do you think I got so good?" the witch smiled at him.

"My turn buddy," a gruff voice spoke from Draco's right. Draco turned to face the guy who spoke.

"I'm afraid the lady isn't feeling up to dancing right now," Draco spoke. He put his arm around her waist. Draco turned to face the girl in his arms. "Drink?"

"Yes, please," the witch answered. She turned her head to the guy who had interrupted them. "Sorry." Together the two walked up the stairs to the bar. Draco led her over to a booth.

"What would you like me to get you?" Draco asked.

"Martini?" the witch suggested.

"How do you want it?"

"Surprise me," she replied with a smile.

"Don't let anyone take my seat while I'm gone."

"I won't." At the woman's assurance Draco headed for the bar.

"Two Hairy Virgins," Draco spoke to the bartender. As the bartender prepared the drinks Draco glanced around the upper level, nowhere could he see Blaise and he didn't see him on the floor while he was dancing.

"Here you go," the bartender handed the drinks to Draco. He gave the bartender the money and headed back to his girl.

"I hope you like it," Draco spoke as he handed her the glass. Delicately the witch sipped at her martini.

She smiled and nodded, "Very good."

"I'm glad." Silently the two drank their martinis. When she had finished Draco spoke again. "Dance?" he suggested.

"I'd love to," she replied. This time she led him to the dance floor.

As they reached the bottom Draco asked, "What's your name?"

She smiled and laughed. "I have a lot of names."

"Really."

"Uh huh."

"Tell me one," Draco begged.

"Why?" she asked as she began to dance with the music.

"So I have a name to put with your face," Draco answered.

"That's not enough of a reason," she giggled in response.

"How about that I wanna know who's name to scream out later," Draco suggested with an evil grin.

"That's definitely a good enough reason," the girl replied. "But I'm not going to tell you my name."

"Why not?" Draco whined.

"What if the rest of the night goes bad?"

"It definitely won't," he replied. "What's your name?"

"While I was in Spain they liked to call me Roja," she answered. "Will that suffice?"

"How unimaginative," Draco joked.

"Well it was just a nickname," she defended.

"It's a great nickname," Draco replied. "But I think Ginger would fit you better. Then you could be Ginger or Gin." The witch gasped. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "Except that I realized I haven't been kissed by you yet."

"Oh, sorry," Draco replied a little bashful. "Do you want me to?"

"No," she answered. "I got it covered." She put her arm around Draco's neck and pulled his face down to hers. Not losing a beat she kept moving against him as their lips joined. Slowly their kiss began, but soon it turned more passionate and demanding. Her mouth opened to his and Draco swept his tongue in to taste her sweetness. _Merlin what a wonderful kisser she is, _Draco thought as their tongues began to duel. Draco didn't want the kiss to end and he continued feasting on her lips. Draco groaned when she moved her lips from his. "Where's your house?" She gasped, short of breath from their kiss.

"My apartment's not very far," Draco replied his breathing just as heavy. "We can even apparate from the ally."

"Let's go," she spoke.

"Great idea," Draco agreed as he led her up the stairs and out the door. "You have your wand with you, right?"

"I wouldn't be a witch without it," she replied as she retrieved her wand.

"Ginger definitely fits you," Draco breathed out as they reached the ally.

"Gin fits me better," the witch countered. "Where am I going?"

"The Dragon's Lair," Draco spoke.

"Ok," she replied. Together they apparated from the ally leaving two pops of sound.

When Draco popped into his living room he looked around for her. "Gin?" Draco shouted out into the darkness of his home. "Gin!"

"Yeah?" a voice called out.

"Where are you?" Draco asked.

"I think I'm in your kitchen," she spoke.

"I'll be right there," Draco called out as he headed toward her voice. When he reached the kitchen he found her standing in the middle of the floor. "I was almost afraid you went to the wrong place."

"Same here," she spoke quietly. "You have a nice kitchen."

"Thanks," Draco replied as he neared her.

"I liked hearing you call me Gin," she replied.

"I liked calling you it."

"What should I call you?" Gin asked.

"Well since you wouldn't give me your name, how about you call me Dragon?"

"I like that," Gin smiled. "Are you a good dragon or a bad dragon?"

Draco smirked, "I like to think of myself as an evil dragon with good intentions." Draco lowered his head to hers and captured her lips with his. Passion burst from him and he devoured her rosy lips. "You taste amazing," Draco huskily spoke.

"Dragon?" Gin whispered.

"Yeah?" Draco replied.

"Stop talking now."

"Will do," Draco replied as he moved her lips to her long neck. Gin moaned as he sucked on her neck.

"Where's your bedroom?" Gin questioned.

"Down the hall," Draco replied as he licked the lobe of her ear. Draco felt Gin's knees weaken. "Alley oop." Draco scooped Gin's body into his arms and carried her down to his room. Draco softly set her on his bed and continued his exploration of the side of her neck. "You're wearing too many clothes, Gin dear," Draco stated. "I'm going to fix that problem."

"Be my guest," Gin whispered back. Draco turned his attention to releasing Gin from her little dress. Slowly he took her arms out of the straps and inched the dress lower and lower down her body. When her full white breasts were released from the dress Draco lowered his mouth to one of her pink nipples. Slowly he licked and teased until her nipple was budding hard, satisfied he moved onto the next causing Gin to moan from the ecstasy of his tongue. "Oh Merlin," she whispered as Draco continued his torment.

Draco moved back to the first nipple which had slowly stopped budding. "Uh oh," Draco whispered. "Some one wants more attention." Draco continued to lick and suckle as he lowered her dress more and more. As he moved her dress beneath her belly button Draco moved his tongue down to lick her round navel. Finally Draco pushed her dress down over her hips revealing a tiny thong blocking that which he seeked. "This will not do at all," Draco spoke as he slid her dress down the rest of her long silky legs. "Where do you want the dress?"

"I don't care," Gin moaned out.

"Sounds good to me," Draco replied and he threw the dress over his shoulder. "Now how do I remove this tiny bit of cloth?"

"Dragon!" Gin screamed out.

"Yes, Gin?"

"Take it off, now!" She demanded.

Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes ma'am." With haste Draco slid her underwear off of her body. Moonlight was the only light shining in Draco's room, but it was enough to see Gin's milky white body. "Gin," Draco whispered, "you're perfect." Fearful that Draco would wake from this dream he roamed his hands along the length of her body, torturing Gin with his grazing touch. His hands came to rest upon her inner thighs. "Don't hold back on me, Gin," Draco commanded. Quickly Draco thrust his finger into her wet folds emitting a moan from Gin's throat. Draco's eyes widened at how ready Ginny was and he moved his finger around feeling every inch of her.

"Dragon I need you!" Gin begged.

"You need me?" Draco asked.

"Yes, now!"

"But, I'm still wearing clothes."

"I can easily fix that," Gin spoke. Draco felt her hands on his shirt. "Do you like this shirt?"

"It's not my favorite," Draco replied, confused at her question.

"Good," Gin replied. Buttons hit the floor and walls as she ripped open his shirt.

"Eager?" Draco asked.

"Very," she replied as she began to undo the fly to his pants. Soon Draco was wearing only boxers. "Cute," Gin replied before whipping the boxers off of Draco's body. "You're ready now," Gin spoke. Draco saw her eyes lower to his hard erection. "In more ways than one I guess."

Draco withdrew his finger and positioned his body above hers. "Remember," Draco spoke, "no holding back."

"The same goes for you," Gin replied as she pulled his face to hers to kiss him. As their kiss deepened Draco entered her. The moan that came from Ginny's throat almost pushed him over the edge but Draco held tight, Gin would feel pleasure before him. The feel of Ginny's wetness surrounding him was pleasurable to the highest degree. _I've found the perfect girl for me, _Draco thought to himself.

Slowly Draco began to move his body against Gin's. Gin met his thrusts perfectly, speeding up and then slowing down. They moved as one. Finally, and together, they screamed their releases. Weakened Draco collapsed on top of Gin. For many moments all that could be heard was their heavy panting. Eventually Draco rolled is sweat soaked body off of Gin's own damp body.

He turned his head to gaze at her. "You're really amazing."

"You are too," Gin panted out.

"Let's take a little nap," Draco suggested as his eyes began to droop.

"That sounds great," Gin agreed.

Draco pulled her body up against his. "I'm really glad I met you," Draco whispered as he fell asleep.

Draco was awakened the next morning by the sounds of London outside his window. Groggily he raised he head, looking around for Gin. "Gin?" He called out. As he crawled out of bed he pulled on his boxers. He searched around and saw no sign of Gin except for the indention in his bed where she had lain. Her dress wasn't lying on the floor as it had last night. Hurriedly Draco searched around his apartment for any sign of her. Finding nothing Draco returned to his bedroom glancing around for any clue. As he neared his bed he saw a piece of paper on his bedside table. Picking it up he read what had been written on it.

_You gave me the night of my life, Draco. _

_Don't hate me for leaving, but I'm almost _

_positive that nothing could have worked_

_out between us at all. Although we could_

_have been great together. I hope that you_

_search for me and find me, but I also hope _

_that you don't find me. Always remember_

_that night back in December of 2003._

_Ginger_

Draco stared at the note as the words sunk in. _She knew who I was,_ he thought. _I've got to find her. _Draco was pulled out of his reverie as the phone rang. Draco rushed to it, thinking for some reason that it would be her; he was disappointed to discover it was only Blaise.

fin

Pretend that the lyrics to "December 1963" are inserted here.

Lyrics are easily found on the internet.

A/N: Wow, that turned out really different then I planned. But I'm pretty pleased with it. Sorry there are no other chapters to go with it. You'll probably all beg for him to find out who it is and all that. But no, read the lyrics to the song and you'll see that he can't! Review if you want, I like reviews. Thanks for reading it. Any mistakes are my own fault cause I didn't want anybody to proof it.


End file.
